kings_bounty_dark_sidefandomcom-20200213-history
Early Game Guide
In KB:DS, you can get a huge head-start right after the very first "tutorial" part of the game. Everything from the very beginning to Blackie teleporting you to Portland is pretty much given and simply has to be dealt with. However, after getting to Portland(for the second time, if playing as the Vampire), a whole new world of opportunity opens up, although it may take a while for new players to discover all the possibilities of the early post-Whitehill period. Here is a a bullet point guide as to what to do at the start of the game to get an edge. #As a side note, if you're going for a no loss + impossible game, know that it is possible with the Demoness. It's extremely luck dependent, frustrating, and hard at the beginning, but doable; and pretty much a breeze after Whitehill. A video tutorial can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpJWlajXsGE #Another side note; quicksave like you're getting paid for it. You never know when an enemy catches up to you or when you accidentally talk to an NPC who will fight you for no reason. Death lurks everywhere. #With that out of the way, let's get to the guide itself: When you get to Whitehill, you only have to fight one of the armies there, not all three. #After you get teleported to Portland for the first time, thoroughly search every nook and cranny of the island for loot, look into all the shops(don't buy anything yet, but take note of interesting items), and take all the quests, evading enemy armies for now. Don't forget to sail around and collect the floating chests/visit little islands. This applies to all the subsequent locations. #After that, you can go back to the catacombs under the vampire castle. Avoid the weak armies there (you may need them later to quicken getting the medals for using spells,trapping enemies, and such) and visit Dragandor again. Gather what little loot is there and go back. #Go through the catacombs to Tristrem, but don't take another step there. There is an army way out of your league just outside. Turn back into the catacombs. #Finally, head into Atrixus. Plunder the entire place and you will eventually discover a portal to yet another demon world, Helvedia. Go in and repeat the procedure, but don't take any quests, as they spawn annoying armies. If you have trouble avoiding the gate guards, simply pop your nose in, go back, and then teleport. #Teleport to Tristrem(you will arrive at a different place than the first time). Plunder. Be sure to join up with a friendly army of 70 shamans who want to tag along. You can only field a fraction of the whole bunch, but don't worry, that will change in time. #Remember how you arrived at a completely different place in Tristrem when teleporting as opposed to walking there? Same thing works with Dragandor. Teleport there (careful, you may land right next to an enemy army) and turn the dwarven kingdom upside down. Dragandor is huge, so take your time to make sure you got everything. #Now that you're all leveled up, buy some starting skills and hire a real army. You now have access to these troops that I'd recommend you use: Demons and Demonologists in Atrixus, Archdemons in Helvedia, Shamans that you found on Tristrem, and Imps from the Shelter, later to be replaced with Necromancers from Monteville #Obliterate Portland. You may be strong enough to straight out attack the armies guarding the Navigation Charts(the large golden scrolls) without the XP from the Portland fights/quests and leave the rest of the island alone for later medal run fights. Either way, get the charts that will uncover new islands of Monteville and Inselburg. #Plunder both islands. At this point, you'll be well into the game, so pick your own fights and pace your own advance. Good luck and have fun.